


Co-Counselors

by tiidoe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Widowtracer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiidoe/pseuds/tiidoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Overwatch!SummerCamp AU. All fluff. For those of us too tired to read another angsty FF. Short, sweet chapters. Widowtracer with (hopefully) a bit of Pharamercy in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lena had always been the high-spirited, overly-optimistic, and generally-explosive girl. Since grade school, she'd been described by peers and teachers alike as outgoing, pleasant, and wonderful to be around. Her cheery demeanor made her a perfect fit for the job of junior camp counselor.

Amélie, however, was on the opposite end of the spectrum. It took every bit of energy in her to maintain a smile during the hour in which parents dropped off their kids. The strategy was practical enough; impress the head counselors and camp managers while in their line of sight and do whatever the hell she wanted the rest of the time. They were the ones who determined her paycheck after all.

The camp had twenty-one staff members in total. Ten junior counselors, two head junior counselors, three adult head counselors, three camp managers, two cooks, and a security guard.

That meant a grand total of sixty children under the supervision of twelve junior counselors, some of whom were barely five years older than those they were taking care of. Amélie was entirely responsible for five of them. Five hyperactive, irritating, and overall disgusting forms of life were in her custody for the next two months. For whom the experience would be worse for, Amélie was yet to find out. But she was starting to get a feel for the answer.

She sat back in a maple chair with her arms crossed. It had taken three minutes for the first signs of a bad day to come to light. Two of her boys were already arguing about who would get the top bunk. Two of her girls were in a similar situation involving rights to the singular electrical plug. And the last girl already had her headphones on and had a computer on her lap.

"Counselor La-Cro-icks!" called one of the girls. Amélie winced at the butchering of her last name. "Kylie won't let me use the outlet to charge my phone even though her's is at seventy percent!"

Amélie closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

" _Pour l'amour de Dieu_ ,"she whispered. "How about neither of you use the plug? I doubt you were sent to camp so you could take selfies in better lighting." Amélie's cold gaze stayed on the girl who seemed to have lost the will to speak. The counselor turned to the lone girl on her laptop.

"And you!" she yelled, making sure she was loud enough to penetrate the headphones. The girl looked up with an annoyed expression. "I hope that computer doesn't affect your listening abilities or we're going to have a problem."

The girl simply looked back down at her screen before nodding dismissively.

Amélie turned to the boys.

"And if you two can't decide on who sleeps where in the next two minutes, you're both sleeping on the floor. _Comprenez vous?"_

Neither teen said a word. They both nodded quickly without making eye contact. A few words were whispered and one of the boys began to set up his things on the bottom bunk.

One of the girls by the plug conceded and let the other charge her phone.

The girl with the laptop continued as she was, but Amélie noticed her turning down the volume of the music, discreet as she tried to be.

" _Parfait_ _._ Now all of you run along, they're having a meet-and-greet kind of thing just outside," Amélie told them while she made a shooing motion with her hands.

The five kids were slow in their awkward shuffle out of the cabin, but eventually Amélie was alone.

With a heavy sigh, she went back to her slouched, cross-armed, sitting position.

About two seconds later, there was a knock on the door. Before Amélie could even say "go away," the door creaked open.

"Hiya, love!" Lena called from the doorway. "Just came by to see how you're holding up."

_Not her again._

Amélie responded with nothing but a glare.

"You look like you could use some company."

Again without an answer, Lena moved across the room and plopped herself on the bed nearest to Amélie. The long haired girl said nothing.

"Must be hell for you," Lena said, eyes focused on the wooden planks that held the top bunk from falling on her.

"They are annoyances, much like you," Amélie responded. "Why are you here?"

Lena frowned slightly as she sat upright. _So, she talks._

"I already told you. To see how you're holding up." Her frown twisted into a small grin.

Amélie was used to it. Ever since orientation she could not seem to lose the girl. She was reminded of that fateful day in which the nuisance arrived in her life.

She'd been minding her own business, taking the far left seat and preparing to watch the safety video that was more obligatory than necessary.

A few others sat scattered along the singular row of tables. Angela began to strike up a conversation with Jesse, Hana and Lúcio were whispering to each other.

Lena was sixth to arrive. Amélie watched as she smoothed her gelled hair back with one hand, while the other rested cooly in her jacket pocket. Seven seats were unoccupied, and most had empty adjacent seats as well. Yet Lena chose to sit next to Amélie. The French girl could have sworn that she saw the Lena wink in her direction after pulling out the chair.

Lena had tried to introduce herself properly with the colloquial "Hi, my name is" and even followed up with a genuine "I really like your shirt". But Amélie had given her no ground, not even bothering to respond. It was only when attendance was taken that Lena learned the name of the brooding girl beside her.

From that moment up until now, Amélie had only spoken to Lena three times. Once to tell her to "screw off", a second to tell her to "fuck off", and a third just a moment ago.

Amélie was brought back to the present as Lena spoke.

"By the way, Winston may or may not have informed me that tomorrow's activity involves groups of ten kids, a football, and two goals."

Amélie simply gave her a  _What do I care?_ look before refocusing her eyes on the floor.

Lena frowned again, but this time playfully.

"I thought you'd appreciate a bit of inside information, love." The corners of Lena's mouth formed a smirk. "Especially since we're on the same team."

Amélie finally seemed to take notice of Lena. Her amber eyes shot up but were greeted by nothing. Lena hadn't even waited for a reaction. Quick as she'd come, she was out the door again. Even if she hated the heavens for pairing her with Lena, she was still grateful that the girl wasn't there to witness the reddening of her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

It was possibly the most annoying sound Amélie had ever heard. The screech of Lena's whistle went off nearly every five minutes, and she was never prepared for it. But this time she would be. She glared at the silver inanimate object with contempt.

_You will not catch me off guard again._

But she found it difficult to concentrate. The smell of fresh cut grass was mixed with the odor of sweaty children. The yelling of the children was ever only drowned out by Lena's words of encouragement. _Disgusting._

Amélie suddenly became aware of the quickly closing gap between herself and Lena. The British girl had begun sidestepping ever so subtly. If she hadn't been so focused on the whistle in the girl's hands, she might not have noticed. She rolled her eyes but did not make an effort to move away. Instead she gave Lena a look up and down. Amélie scoffed at the white crocs she wore. Her orange leggings were much to bright. The only piece of clothing that suit her well was the leather and wool jacket. The Union Jack that was stitched on the arm gave it a WWII fighter-pilot feel. Amélie wondered where the girl had gotten it from. Was it her great-great-great-grandfather's? Did she buy it online? Was it even real? It looked authentic enough. Maybe she could just ask-

Amélie's thoughts were cut short as Lena blew her whistle.

The French girl groaned as she put one hand to her right ear. When she opened her eyes, Lena was looking at her, smirk spread wide across her face.

"Looking is free, but touching is gonna cost ya," Lena winked.

Amélie's face turned red out of what Lena hoped to be embarrassment but had to assume was fury.

"I wasn't-" Amélie began, clenching her fists at her sides.

"It's alright love," Lena teased, punching her on the shoulder playfully. "I don't mind it."

The taller girl's face somehow managed to become an even deep shade crimson. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. 

_I cannot kill this girl. If I do, I will lose this job. Also I will probably go to jail. I cannot kill this girl._

Amélie was saved from having to open her eyes to Lena's grin as two junior counselors approached.

"Oi, how's it going Lúcio?" Lena called while waving.

"Pretty good, you?" the Brazilian DJ responded casually.

"I'm well enough." Lena motioned with her eyes to the girl next to her. "She's a bit angry though." Before Amélie could defend herself, Lena continued. "And how about you, Hana?"

"Great, thanks for asking," the Korean girl said. "I do miss my PC though."

Lena and Lúcio chuckled.

"This is Amélie, by the way," Lena told them.

The French girl did a half wave and rolled her eyes.

"You weren't lying when you said she was... what did you say exactly, Lena? Hot as hell on the outside but cold like ice on the inside?" Lúcio grinned.

If Amélie wasn't so busy blushing herself, she would've been making fun of Lena for doing the same.

"Our work here is done," Lúcio said with a sarcastic smile and a half-curtsy. Hana followed in suit and the pair began making their way back across the soccer field.

Amélie glanced at Lena who had her face in her hands and refused to make eye contact with her.

Maybe not everyone at this camp was so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
> Pour l'amour de Dieu - For the love of God  
> Comprenez vous? - Understand?  
> Parfait - Perfect


End file.
